Adyson Sweetwater
|image = Adyson working on eggs.png |caption = Adyson helping Ferb make eggs. |gender = Female |age = Unknown |height = Between Milly and Ginger |nationality = American |hometown = Danville |profession = Student (on vacation) Fireside Girl |pband = Singer |band = Phineas and the Ferb-Tones |affiliations = Fireside Girls Troop 46231 |other1 = Isabella Garcia-Shapiro |title1 = Troop Leader |first = "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" |voice = Madison Pettis }} is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography She, Isabella, Gretchen, and Milly were the backup singers for Phineas and the Ferb-Tones as the Ferbettes ("Flop Starz", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). She was a back-up singer with Gretchen in the song S'Winter ("S'Winter"). Immediately following Phineas and Ferb's treehouse fight with Candace and Stacy, as all the Fireside Girls are cheering. Adyson's mouth moves along with the line "Way to go!" ("Tree to Get Ready"). She was also one of the guitarists with Katie in the new version of The Flying Fishmonger ("The Flying Fishmonger"). When Phineas and Ferb built an Animal translator, she and Milly were explaining television to Isabella's dog, Pinky, unsuccessfully ("Interview With a Platypus"). Adyson, along with the other Fireside Girls, knows about Isabella's desire to marry Phineas ("That Sinking Feeling"). When Phineas and Ferb travel around the world in, Adyson took Isabella's place as troop leader after Isabella leaves with Phineas and Ferb. She ordered the other members and Clay Aiken to help get the party ready ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). When Phineas and Ferb build a bio-dome, she is shown to be comically accident-prone, getting heatstroke, being swept away by a current, having a rock fall on her head, and falling onto a rock while climbing a mountain ("The Great Indoors"). Physical Appearance Adyson has straight dark brown hair with large bangs and a curve at the bottom. She has green eyes, rosy pink skin, and a red headband (which sometimes isn't seen in a few episodes). She wears a sleeveless uniform with a split in the collar and sides at the bottom, and high-top shoes. Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (About 52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") * Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") * Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * All Time Record Patch (6 patches, but record broken by Candace Flynn who is holding a record of 50 patches.) ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Rodeo Clown Patch ("Robot Rodeo") * Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, and Non-power Flight Patch ("The Great Indoors") * Flier Delivery Patch (Twice as of "The Remains of the Platypus") * Bee Keeping Patch ("Bee Story") * Appliance Repair Patch ("Bee Story") Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Adyson is really good friends with Isabella. She sang with Isabella in the song S'Winter (song), along with Gretchen. She willingly took Isabella's place as the one in charge when she left with Phineas and Ferb to circumnavigate the world and helped her up on a plane when Clay Aiken sang ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Later that summer, she was saved by Isabella when she was caught in a river and forced downstream. Also, Isabella helped her heal from her concussion. ("The Great Indoors" ) The Other Fireside Girls Along with the other Fireside Girls, Adyson is often involved with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. In "The Great Indoors" Adyson was shown to be accident prone; getting heat/sun stroke in the desert biome, getting swept away by a raging river in the rainforest biome, and getting hit on the head with a rock in the mountain biome. In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" Adyson was tethered to Gretchen as the latter was reading a book and calling out directions to the other girls. Phineas Flynn Adyson along with the other Fireside Girls, help out Phineas with him and his brother's Big Ideas Ferb Fletcher Not to much is known about the relationship because both of them rarely speak. Also, in "The Great Indoors", Ferb said to Adyson "Sorry Adyson." when she received a concussion. Gallery Background Information *Adyson is one of the characters to be an ambidextrous sprite. When she turns her head, her bangs swoop to the other side. Sometimes, the other side of her head can be seen in a few episodes. *Her first cameo speaking line was in "Tree to Get Ready", while her first true speaking line occurred within "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", where she made a sarcastic comment on the "Help Thy Neighbor" patch. *Her name was revealed in one of Swampy's Correspondence. The first on-screen mention was in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", and her surname was revealed in "Fireside Girl Jamboree", and again confirmed in one of Swampy's Correspondence. *Adyson is based on Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's granddaughter.Talk:Adyson Sweetwater *She used to hold the record for "Most Patches earned in One Day", which was 6. Candace broke her record in "Fireside Girl Jamboree" with a massive total of 49 patches, 50 if the record patch is counted. *She, along with Gretchen, are the only Fireside Girls not to have a red collar at the neck. *As revealed in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", she has a rather sarcastic sense of humor ("Let me guess, the Let's Help Phineas and Ferb patch?"). *Her surname was revealed in "Fireside Girl Jamboree". She is the first Fireside Girl besides Isabella to have her surname revealed on screen. *Adyson is the only regularly-seen Fireside Girl besides Isabella to not be seen in the Robot Riot! online game. *She doesn't seem to like earning the same patch more than once. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "The Remains of the Platypus") *Her name is mentioned the most of all Fireside Girls. 6 times, 5 times by Isabella and one by Ferb. *She, Katie and Gretchen were the only girls besides Isabella to be addressed by name in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *She is the only Fireside girl other than Isabella to speak in "The Great Indoors" *She is the only Fireside girl to not be shown as an infant or an elder. **She, along with Holly, are the only Fireside girls to not be hit by the Babe-inator in "Agent Doof". *She, Ginger, and Isabella are the Fireside Girls who had shown their surnames. Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Raging Bully" *"S'Winter" *"Run Away Runway" *"It's About Time!" *"Out of Toon" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Out to Launch" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Put That Putter Away" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"At the Car Wash" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" (First name revealed) *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" (Surname revealed) *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Robot Rodeo" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Agent Doof" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" *"Happy New Year!" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" }} References Category:Fireside Girls Category:Characters Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Kids Category:PFT